


Memories

by momotastic



Series: Hiatus Verse [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had moved to the new place five days ago, and were still settling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

The apartment had a kitchen. An amazing kitchen, even. Eliot was impressed – and that didn’t happen all that often.

They had moved to the new place five days ago, and were still settling in.

Hardison was shopping for furniture online in his “geek corner,” as Eliot liked to call it, while he was taking care of the kitchen.

He already owned a few important things (knives mostly, a few pans and pots and dishes) but Hardison had made him buy more. 

Eliot was moving into and organizing his kitchen and changed something nearly every day. Hardison was already laughing at him because of it but he usually went quiet when Eliot glared at him. 

Thing is, he never had had as big a kitchen as this one - except for the few days they were working that wedding job but that kitchen had been fully equipped when Eliot got there.

He just didn’t know how to set up a big kitchen. He was used to having a small place and just enough space to store all his stuff. But this kitchen … it was huge.

Eliot didn’t really mind all the space he had and being able to set it up the way he wanted. His problem was that he didn’t _know_ how he wanted it to be set up. He kept on changing everything because after he stored the knives in that one drawer closest to the counter an idea popped into his head and he thought that maybe it would be better to store them somewhere else. The same happened whenever he found a place for his pans and pots (no mixing!), the dishes (should they be closer to the counter or the hearth?) and the spices (did he want a spice rack and if yes, where would he like to position it? It was just the same kind of mess as with the dishes), and why the fuck had Hardison cared so much about Eliot having a big and amazing kitchen?

_“So, uhm … that apartment you found? Does it have a kitchen or only a microwave?”_

_“You seriously think I’d get an apartment without a kitchen?”_

_Eliot shot Hardison a glance that was unmistakably saying that Eliot actually thought him capable of doing just about anything stupid._

_“Of course it has a kitchen. You’ll love it. It’s spacey and shiny and the realtor said that it’s the dream of any cook to have a kitchen like that.”_

_Hardison looked so happy and very pleased with himself. Eliot didn’t know what to make of it. He would have expected Hardison to be geeking out over the apartment in a way that implied that it had great bandwidth or was perfect for his computer-loving soul. What Eliot had_ not _expected was Hardison geeking out about the kitchen that he wouldn’t be using except for making coffee._

For what felt the millionth time Eliot rearranged the contents of the fridge (should the meat go on top or the bottom while fruits go on top?), and one would think that it couldn’t be all that hard to get a fridge sorted but again he was met with too much space. Back in his old apartment he had had two shelves and the crisper to store his groceries. Now he had six shelves and a crisper plus way more compartments in the door. One shelf and compartment were reserved for Hardison’s stuff and the rest were free for Eliot to use. 

_”Hardison, that kitchen is too big.”_

_“The hell? No, man. It’s just about the right size!”_

_“What am I supposed to do with all that space? Hardison, have you looked at that fridge? You know I don’t buy even close enough groceries to fill that thing!”_

_Eliot rolled his eyes because he had expected a decent kitchen but not a freakin’ mansion!_

_“Look, I appreciate what you were trying to do but what am I supposed to do with that big of a kitchen?”_

_“How about usin’ it to feed me?”_

_Hardison was wearing that confident, cocky smile he only dared smiling when he was dead sure that he was right._

_“You eat half the time at the diner anyway.”_

_“Just ‘cause you’re not willing to quit that job and instead abandon me every day to heat up burgers for strangers.”_

_Eliot closed his eyes and counted till ten before he opened them again. Hardison was still smiling at him but didn’t look as sure as he had been moments before. Eliot felt the silly urge to reassure Hardison that it was okay and that he would get used to the size of the place._

_He didn’t._

_Instead he walked out of the room and continued to look around the apartment. Their apartment._

Eliot had given up eventually. He wasn’t getting anywhere if he kept changing the order of everything every few minutes. 

He left the kitchen with two open bottles of beer in his hand to see how far Hardison had come with buying a couch.

He rounded the corner and first saw the sign above the desks that held Hardison’s four monitors. The corner of Eliot’s mouth twitched upwards for a second.

_Eliot went to the part of the living room that was the farthest from his bedroom and wrote something on a sheet of paper before taping it to the wall._

_“There, you can have that one.”_

_“’Geek corner’? Seriously?”_

_“What? You don’t like it?”_

_“Nah, man, it’s cool.”_

_Eliot tried hard not to grin back at Hardison._

“Hardison? You up for a break?”

Eliot stopped as soon as he spotted Hardison sitting in front of one of his monitors.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t receive an answer so he moved closer until he could see what Hardison was doing.

“You’re playing that game again?” Eliot narrowed his eyes. Hardison was supposed to buy furniture for their living room – not play _stupid_ games.

When he got closer to the desk he could make out two strange looking creatures on the monitor and they were … sword fighting?

“Hardison are you virtually fighting with a sword?”

“Actually, I’m virtually _winning_ a sword fight.”

Eliot pressed his lips together so he wouldn’t gape.

“But you’re an awful fighter with any kind of weapon,” was all he could press out while shaking his head disbelievingly.

“Not when I’m using a mouse.”

Eliot watched Hardison win the fight and then leaving the game before he turned in his chair to look at Eliot with a smug expression.

“What?” Hardison asked. 

“Nothing.” Eliot just shook his head and Hardison for once shut up without getting an answer.

Instead he tried for casual. “You mentioned a break?” 

“I did. But you’re not getting one.”

“What? That’s unfair, man. I just won a sword fight.”

“A _virtual_ sword fight and you were supposed to buy furniture, not play games. You already had your break.”

Eliot turned around and went back into the kitchen. He needed to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Backstreet Boys. No, I'm not ashamed of that.


End file.
